The Moon
by Grapefruit-seven
Summary: In the night Jack Frost is born, the Man in the Moon has a lot to think about. One-Shot


_I don't own Rise of the Guardian. If I did, my chest would have blown up of pride of those awesome characters (or their interpretations and appearance). So, the proof that I'm still alive is that I don't own Rise of the Guardian._

_But damn, I would love to._

* * *

"Jack!"

The moon shed no tear.

Not that he wanted to, but in a matter-of-fact the moon is not able to cry.

Even though in times like these he wished he could.

Why this girl?

He was the moon - and as the moon he could see all broad countries, all buzzing cities, all small spider-webbed cracks in the ice of the lake.

So why in all those possibilities did his attention got caught in this petty incident? A bunch of miles south a vicious battle was fought, in South America a monstrous fire consumed a whole forest and in the African desert a poor man currently fought over his life by lack of water.

So why those two insignificant little children in the middle of a frozen lake?

If it hadn't be so severe, the Moon might have cherished those faint fissures, the tiny spreading lines and the pair of naked feet dancing over the ice.

The girl had been frozen by fear (and not by ice), but her little big brother had just pretended a childish game with her. Probably not the incident itself had caught the moon's focus but rather the tension. And the bravery.

Not many people were brave to save a relative. And when they did, not as a game of hopscotch. Play the game. Don't' worry, don't be afraid.

Cruelty of reality broke their little hope just as quick as it broke the ice away under the little girl's brother's little naked feet.

Neither of them knew how to swim - and the cold did the rest.

The girl had squawked, wailed, lamented and plead for the return of her little big brother. Hoping he would just resurface and laugh at her hilarious face.

And the moon just watched.

The Man in the Moon didn't safe the little big brother.

Not that he wanted to, seriously.

In times like these a wish glistered inside Manny, as his fellow Guardians called him. A tiny wish just to leave his place once and actually go guide people.

Yes, he Man in the Moon saw everything. Everything that touched his pale light. As the Moon his gaze reached all vast lands, all loud towns, all spider-webbed cracks that signified the little big brother's death. She had called him Jack, didn't she?

Yes, the Man in the Moon saw everything. And he knew quite a lot. Even the parts he couldn't see. Wind and clouds are really talkative – if you know how to understand their prattle. He often debated with the fluffier clouds, be it peoples' lives, how much trees grow or the businesses of his fellow Guardians.

And that was his main work. To think, to watch and to occasionally try to drop some hints to his men (and women). No wonder they trusted every sign he made them.

It was the only thing he could do to help them in their busy work after all.

North had built a crystal for the Moon to amplify his pale light for short time. It is a pleasure to see light take sharp shape like dream sand does.

Sadly, it only worked there. Would have been way nicer with communication then.

Besides, bright lightning was very exhausting. Imagine using a house-high bonfire just for reading a book.

Speaking was even more difficult, almost impossible. Unless light that could shine everywhere, sound lost its intensity over short time… just like lightning and thunder.

So, if the Man in the Moon didn't want to scare every little child and pop every spirit's ear (the first probably would be much to Pitch's delight… although he wasn't too sure about the latter), the Moon would have to channel his voice down so it only reached the fitting ear. It took him a bonfire only to dim the sound and aid it towards his listener.

But now, in the night, he prepared to do so.

It wasn't because the Man in the Moon housed compassion in the little poor girl and her little big brother Jack (but screw that, he did).

It was mostly that he had sensed great bravery in the deceased child. Valour that was rare. Courage that should be supported. Mettle that was too precious to be wasted to death.

It was the Moon's only other ability – to create spirits. To create supporters of children's innocence. To create warriors that defended in his stead.

His great Four called him Manny, and he was kind of a superior and his signs were like prophecies to them (although it was only because he had _time_ to think unlike poor Tooth and the others).

But what kind of superior was he if he even could not save a lone child?

So he did the best he could to save at least save the wraith of the little boy Jack.

His only regret was – he had to erase the life memories of this little child.

The Man in the Moon had experienced it already if he didn't. Regrets, mourning and accusations. Nothing too pleasant, really.

Actually, the Moon didn't know if he solely created the spirit, or if he only triggered the creation off, if he eased the change for it to take place properly. Help turning hidden affinities and skills outside. Like an adviser watching and commenting to his client.

For the boy he noticed a strong affinity as well. The Moon felt his little boy's body change. Turn cold like snow. The watching winds seemed eager to get to know him, the moon knew.

The Man in the Moon also knew his little spirit was ready – ready to be awakened and ready to leave his cocoon. Now the hard part came.

The Moon's faint glint began tugging the little spirit's body, heaving him towards the surface of the frozen lake.

The Man in the Moon took all of his strength and whispered two words.

"Jack Frost."

Light blue eyes greeted him.

* * *

_Really, the fun of noticing new English words lol ! I had my pleasure with the squirm-squeal-squawk-squabberduck xDD okay sorry, really (not) XD. For my excuse, I tripped myself and coffee splattered on the Erase-key, so I couldn't delete it (big lie here xD). _

_For anyone here and beyond, to discuss, to make his/her own opinion of the position of Manny in the story of Rise of the Guardians. I personally dislike the idea of putting Manny in the position of a god or superior being that talks in riddles and knows the entire future. Wouldn't he then be able to prevent the whole incident about Pitch and the loneliness of Jack? I'd say, IMHO (In my humble opinion), no. So, here's my interpretation of the stuff – choose yourself where you position yourself (or if you even do xD)._

_No offence, just squabberduck lul_


End file.
